Hermione Granger dan Kutukan Hati
by Neoratu
Summary: Sejak pesta dansa di malam natal itu, Hermione yakin kalau ia terkena kutukan. Dan tentu saja, pelakunya adalah Draco Malfoy. Ditulis untuk GIVEAWAY HARI BUKU.


Ditulis untuk _GIVEAWAY_ HARI BUKU yang diadakan oleh ambudaff.

Akhirnya saya menulis Draco/Hermione! Ya, ini memang sudah kali kedua saya menulis untuk pasangan ini, tapi yang sebelumnya hanya dipos di Livejournal (_English_). Temanya juga sama-sama 'buku', dan sama-sama dibuat untuk _challenge. _xD

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter adalah milik J.K. Rowling dan Bloomsbury/Scholastic. Edisi bahasa Indonesia adalah milik Gramedia. Fanfiksi ini ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan; saya tidak bermaksud untuk melanggar hak cipta maupun mengambil keuntungan materi.

_Anyway, _selamat membaca! :)

* * *

**Hermione Granger dan Kutukan Hati**

Hermione menutup bukunya untuk kesekian kali. Ia melirik ke meja di pojok perpustakaan, dan buru-buru membuka buku lagi sebelum objek pandangannya sadar diperhatikan. Itu tak membuatnya berhenti untuk mengintip, sih. Bukankah misinya adalah mencari tahu kutukan apa yang sudah Draco Malfoy berikan padanya?

Tak peduli pada kecurigaan Hermione, Malfoy tampak sedang tersenyum lepas. Tak ada kesombongan atau seringai yang kerap kali membuat Hermione ingin menonjoknya. Dan seperti biasa, di sebelahnya ada Astoria Greengrass. Dahi Hermione berkerut. Kenapa ia harus sesenang itu berbicara dengan Astoria?

Ya, memang Astoria itu cantik. Seperti kakaknya, Daphne, rambut Astoria pirang dan halus, kulitnya pun sangat putih. Bahkan, jika ia memang berpacaran dengan Malfoy, mereka akan menjadi pasangan pucat yang di masa depan akan punya banyak anak-anak pucat. Padahal, Malfoy tentu akan lebih cocok bersanding dengan wanita yang berkulit agak gelap terbakar matahari, berambut agak cokelat—kalau bisa sedikit keriting supaya anak-anaknya pun….

Oke, _stop_. Jangan berpikir lebih jauh dari itu.

Ah, Hermione menyalahkan kutukan yang menimpanya itu. Gara-gara kutukan itu, ia jadi sulit berkonsentrasi. Kadang sulit bernapas jika Malfoy berada terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Ini pasti kutukan yang ada hubungannya dengan _bond_," kata Hermione kala ia dan Ron menelusuri danau seminggu yang lalu. "Yang membuatku 'sakit' jika dekat-dekat dengan Malfoy."

Ron menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "_Bond_. Kupikir kau akan bilang ramuan cinta."

Hermione menghela napas. "Bukan ramuan cinta. Tak ada ramuan cinta yang bisa bertahan lama. Penderitanya harus terus dicekoki ramuan secara rutin supaya khasiatnya tidak hilang."

"Jadi maksudmu, kau sudah lama sekali merasa sesak napas jika dekat dengan Malfoy?" Alis Ron yang sebelah lagi ikut naik. "Biar kutebak. Sejak dansa di malam natal itu?"

Wajah Hermione memanas. "Gara-gara kau dan Harry."

"Seingatku, kau yang bersikeras membuat aturan bahwa pasangan di pesta malam natal itu harus dari asrama yang berbeda."

"Ya, tapi pasanganku yang sesungguhnya Anthony Goldstein! Kalau kau dan Harry tidak sibuk bermain mak comblang—"

"Hei! Tapi Anthony dan Parvati sudah saling suka sejak usai perang. Kasihan sekali kalau mereka harus terpisah cuma gara-gara _undian_ bodoh."

Hermione memelototi Ron, yang masih punya nyali untuk tertawa malu karena sudah meledek usulan Hermione "bodoh".

"Undian itu bukan bodoh. Itu keadilan. Kalau bisa seenaknya ditukar, tidak baik untuk murid yang lain," kata Hermione dengan kesal. Nomor undiannya seharusnya memasangkannya dengan Anthony, tapi Harry dan Ron yang menjadi korban bujuk rayu Parvati setuju untuk menukar nomor undian Hermione. Yang artinya pasangan Parvati menjadi pasangan Hermione—dan itu Malfoy.

"_Well_, seingatku kau juga senang-senang saja berpasangan dengan si feret itu," kata Ron.

Wajah Hermione jadi dua kali lebih panas. Itu bohong—ia sama sekali tidak senang berpasangan dengan Malfoy. Ya, kecuali saat Malfoy mengajaknya berdansa. Habis ia pandai sekali. Atau, saat Malfoy membawakan minuman untuknya. Atau, saat Malfoy mengajaknya ke lapangan Quidditch saat yang lain sedang mabuk Butterbeer di dalam.

Hermione merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia memang sudah berpisah dengan Ron sejak kembali ke Hogwarts usai perang, dan mungkin Malfoy memang sudah berubah banyak. Namun itu bukan berarti perasaannya pada Malfoy ini bisa dibenarkan. Pertama, ia masih anak manja dari keluarga Malfoy. Hermione masih bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya di kediaman Malfoy, dan itu masih terus menghantuinya dalam mimpi. Hermione juga tak bisa semudah itu memaafkan Malfoy yang dulu memanggilnya "darah lumpur". Tapi….

Alasan yang paling penting adalah Malfoy sudah ada yang punya.

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sebal. Sekarang di perpustakaan, Malfoy masih saja sibuk bercanda ria dengan Astoria. Hermione menutup matanya, merasakan dadanya seakan tertimpa bongkahan batu. Ia memberdirikan bukunya dan membenamkan wajah di baliknya. Sudah cukup, jangan perhatikan Malfoy lagi. Kutukan ini pasti bisa diobati, dan ia bukan Hermione Granger jika tak bisa menemukan obatnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia termenung di balik buku, tapi saat sadar, murid-murid lain sudah hilang dari sekeliling Hermione. Hanya satu orang yang tersisa di pojok perpustakaan. Malfoy.

Hermione tergesa-gesa merapikan buku-bukunya. Ia harus segera keluar dari sini. Ron dan Harry pasti sedang ada di lapangan Quidditch, dan—

"Granger."

Hermione membatu. Degup jantungnya memekakkan telinga, dan tangannya yang sedang mengambil buku mematung di udara. Langkah kaki Malfoy bersahutan dengan suara jantung Hermione, dan ia mulai panik.

_Tidak, tidak, tidak. Jangan panik, dia cuma Malfoy…._

"Grang—"

"Aku harus keluar!" sahut Hermione dengan terlampau keras. Ia mendekap bukunya di dada seakan itu bisa menjadi tameng yang ampuh dari pesona, ehm, _kutukan_ Malfoy.

Malfoy berkedip. Ia lalu menaikkan sebelah bibirnya, membentuk senyuman nakal. "Kebetulan. Aku juga mau keluar. _Shall we_?"

Hermione membuka bibirnya, lalu terpaksa mengatupkannya lagi karena mendadak otaknya jadi tak berguna. Dalam bisu ia menyandingkan tasnya ke bahu, lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah Malfoy.

"Greengrass di mana?" Hermione nyaris menyesali pertanyaannya. Namun, ada rasa benci dan malu dalam diri Hermione karena sempat merasa senang bisa bersama Malfoy walau hanya sebentar. Dan membicarakan Greengrass adalah cara untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Entahlah. Di kamarnya, mungkin," jawab Malfoy datar. Ia membuka pintu perpustakaan dan menunggu sampai Hermione sepenuhnya di luar baru menutup pintu lagi. "Kaumau ke mana? Menara Gryffindor?"

"Mungkin," kata Hermione asal. "Apa urusannya denganmu?"

Malfoy menggelengkan kepala pelan. Ia lalu menatap Hermione lekat-lekat. "Kan, aku sudah mengajakmu bareng. Biar kuantar."

Hermione mendengus, menyembunyikan rasa gugup yang kian menguasainya. "Apa yang sudah merasukimu hari ini?"

Malfoy tertawa. Ada nada mengejek yang Hermione tangkap di tawanya. "Granger. Aku tahu kalau kita pernah menjadi musuh. Tapi karena kausibuk menyuarakan _House Unity_, kupikir kalau kau pasti mengerti."

Hermione menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengernyit. "Mengerti?"

Malfoy terlihat terkejut dengan reaksi Hermione. Beberapa detik kemudian tawanya pecah—tak ada ejekan yang tersembunyi kali ini. "Ternyata kau tak sejenius yang kuduga," katanya.

"Apa maksudnya?" Rasa gugup Hermione beralih menjadi kemarahan. "Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti kalau kau tak bicara dengan benar?"

Malfoy menyeringai nakal. "Kenapa kau bertanya tentang Astoria?"

Hermione terdiam sesaat. "Ka-karena dia pacarmu, kan."

"Hmm," kata Malfoy. "Apa itu alasan mengapa kau selalu memperhatikanku?"

"Mem-memperhatikan—!"

Sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh bibir Hermione, membuat semua alasan yang ada di otaknya jadi hilang tak berbekas. Bibir Malfoy membuka untuk mengigit bibir bawah Hermione dengan pelan, lalu Malfoy menyapukan lidahnya di tempat yang sama. Hermione hanya bisa berdiri kaku, masih mencoba untuk menganalisa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

_Bloody hell. _Malfoy menciumnya.

Malfoy menegakkan badan, lalu menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Rasa jus labu."

Hermione seakan diguyur air dingin—ia sadar seketika. "Kau! Apa-apaan?"

"Hmm, habisnya kau tidak peka. Percuma jadi orang jenius kalau tidak bisa membaca semua isyaratku," kata Malfoy seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Isyarat?"

"Aku yang meminta Patil untuk merayu duo bodoh temanmu itu. Ya, kebetulan Patil memang naksir Goldstein. Kaupikir, kenapa aku bisa semudah itu setuju untuk berganti pasangan?" tanya Malfoy sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Um. Kupikir kau tak tahu."

"_Please_, Granger. Apa jatuh cinta membuatmu bodoh? Jangan-jangan kau malah menyimpulkan sudah terkena kutukan, lagi."

Wajah Hermione bagai terbakar. Kenapa ia bisa tahu? Dan—jatuh cinta! Bagaimana mungkin Malfoy berani menyebutkan kata-kata itu? Lagipula, tentu saja Hermione hanya beralasan soal kutukan. Bukankah tergantung kondisinya, jatuh cinta bisa juga berarti kutukan? Misalnya, mencintai orang yang sudah punya pacar….

"Astoria meminta bantuanku untuk menjodohkannya dengan Zabini," kata Malfoy lagi. Ia tak melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Hermione, seolah sedang membaca kecamuk yang sedang terjadi dalam otak Hermione. "Dipikir-pikir, itu langkah yang bagus. Aku jadi bisa melihatmu cemburu dan sibuk memata-matai."

Hermione jelas tak bisa membiarkan Malfoy untuk terus menggodanya. Ia menghardik, "Kata siapa aku memata-matai? Dari tadi aku baca buku."

Malfoy tergelak. Hermione sampai tak tahu harus senang karena tawa Malfoy yang tulus itu kini jadi miliknya, atau harus marah karena ia yang ditertawakan. "Granger, tadi kau membaca buku terbalik. Jelas sekali terlihat sampulnya dari tempatku duduk."

"A—" Hermione tergagap.

"Dan, kau tak menyangkal sudah cemburu," kata Malfoy lagi. Ia mengamit bahu Hermione, lalu menarik Hermione sampai bersandar pada dadanya. "Kau menginginkan _House Unity_, kan? Sekarang kau mendapatkan cowok Slytherin. Apa ada yang lebih baik dari itu?"

Hermione tercenung. Ada keinginan untuk berlari menjauh dari sentuhan Malfoy, namun bagian dirinya yang ingin terus berada di dekat Malfoy terasa lebih besar. Ia menarik napas, mencoba untuk berpikir dengan jernih. Apa yang Malfoy katakan memang tidak salah, dan Hermione yakin ia tak akan bisa tidur memikirkan semua ini nanti malam. Tapi..., mungkin tak ada salahnya jika sekarang ia menikmati detik-detik ini.

Hermione tersenyum. Ia memeluk bukunya lebih erat, sebelum mengikuti langkah kaki Malfoy tanpa menarik diri dari dekapan cowok itu. "Entahlah kalau soal yang lebih baik. Yang jelas, ini tidak buruk juga," katanya.

Malfoy bergumam, pasti tidak puas kalau tidak menjadi yang terbaik. Namun kini giliran Hermione yang tertawa, dan dari sudut matanya, Hermione bisa melihat senyuman tipis menghias wajah Malfoy.

_Well, _sepertinya Hermione memang harus belajar menerima kutukan perasaannya ini dengan lebih terbuka. Siapa tahu Malfoy benar, kalau ini akan jadi hal yang terbaik dalam hidupnya.

_**~fin~**_

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Komentar, kesan dan pesan, kritik membangun, sampai kata mutiara, silakan pos via _review_ (_guest review_ juga diterima) atau _e-mail_. Selengkapnya kunjungi profil saya, ya. :)

P.S. Ngomong-ngomong soal tema buku dan _giveaway_, bagi yang tertarik untuk mendapatkan novel saya gratis, sekarang lagi ada _giveaway_-nya. Cek profil saya untuk info lebih lanjut, ya. :D


End file.
